I've Got Nerve
by writerchic16
Summary: [Hannah Montana crossover] When Taylor enters her best friend in a contest, Gabriella is panicked after she learns that she won the grand prize – to be the opening act for a certain superstar.


**I've Got Nerve**

Summary:: Hannah Montana crossover When Taylor enters her best friend in a contest, Gabriella is panicked after she learns that won the grand prize – to be the opening act for a certain superstar.

A/N: Yeah, I'm an 18-year-old writing an HSM fic. In my defense, my 6-year-old sister loves it, and one thing led to another…let's just say that I now have "Breaking Free" and "We're All in This Together" on my MP3 player. Hey, it's hard not to be hooked on Disney Channel with a first grader in the house.

* * *

Gabriella turned a page, smiling to herself as she peeked over the top of the book to watch Troy. It was summer, and she and the group, minus Taylor, were relaxing at the community pool. Her grin widened when Troy, her boyfriend for at least a few months, climbed the high dive. "Be careful!" she called. True, he was an excellent athlete in almost every sport he tried, but she couldn't help but worry.

"I will!" Troy assured her, jumping a few times on the board before doing a cannonball into the pool.

Squealing when she got soaked from the splash, she playfully chided, "My book!"

"Ditch the book and come in the pool!" Chad shouted from the middle of the pool, where he was doing laps.

Gabriella sighed. "I'll come in when I'm done with this chapter, I promise!"

"You said that when you were in the middle of the _last_ chapter," Troy reminded her, lifting himself out of the pool and taking a seat on the beach chair next to her. He let her read a moment, appreciating the short yet conservative bathing suit cover-up she was wearing. Then he snatched the book out of her hands and held it over the water.

Reaching for the book, Gabriella pleaded, "Come on, Troy! Okay, I'll come in just don't…" She trailed off, slipping on a puddle and crashing into Troy.

They both fell into the pool, Gabriella's book falling out Troy's hand and safely landing on a chair. The ensuing splash fight was only broken when they saw Taylor run into the pool area and almost fall in after them in her excitement. "Gabby, you won, you won!"

"Won what?" Gabriella asked, laughing when Troy grabbed her around the waist and seated her on the pool's edge.

"The contest…" Taylor paused, seeing that Gabriella was still in her cover up. "Um, girl, you know you're supposed to take those off before you jump in, right?"

Gabriella chuckled, going over to her chair and getting her towel. "I didn't exactly _jump_ in. Taylor, what did I win?"

"The Hannah Montana 'I've Got Nerve' Young Singers Contest!" Taylor exclaimed, blurting out the title in one breath. She then fished a paper out of her beach bag and handed it to Gabriella.

Examining the paper, Gabriella saw it was a flyer printed off Taylor's computer. There was a picture of Hannah Montana on the bottom, with the top reading "Show that You've Got Nerve and You Could Be the Opening Act!" The fine print explained that the young singing sensation would be touring the country over the summer. In each city, one contestant would be picked to open for Hannah Montana at the concert. "I…won…this?" Gabriella breathed, panic rising in her throat.

"Yeah!" Taylor answered, too enthused to notice her friend's anxiety. "I sent in a tape of you singing a while ago. You know, when you were in the musical, a few times when you were singing when we were hanging out in my room…and they loved it!" She took another paper out of her bag, this one an official letter.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she read it aloud. "'Dear Ms. Montez, Congratulations! You are the Albuquerque, New Mexico winner of the Hannah Montana 'I've Got Nerve' Young Singers Contest!" The rest of the letter reveled the technical information, such as dress rehearsal dates and what time she should be there to pick up her backstage pass. "Taylor, I can't do this! I mean, I love Hannah Montana songs, but I'm not her biggest fan…"

"That's not the point. Girl, do you _know_ what this could do for your singing career?" Taylor replied, disappointed that Gabriella wasn't more excited.

Longing on a nearby chair, Sharpay had been quietly observing the conversation. Now she decided to get up and join them. "How could you not? Anyone who opens for Hannah Montana would be given a record contract on the spot."

"Well, I don't know about that, but it couldn't hurt," Taylor added.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, then Taylor, then glued her eyes to the paper again. "Guys, I'm not even sure I _want_ a singing career. I really like science too, remember?"

"Then give the prize to the first runner up!" Sharpay huffed, putting a hand on her hip.

Raising an eyebrow, Taylor replied, "Let me guess. You?"

"Uh huh! And it's not fair! I've been singing in musicals for, like _ever_! And then _you_," Sharpay exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at Gabriella. "…swoop in and steal _my_ chance of a lifetime!"

"I didn't mean to!" Gabriella insisted.

Troy stepped in between the girls, Chad, who'd just gotten out of the pool, at his side. "Hey Sharpay, lay off alright?"

"But she doesn't even want to sing!" Sharpay grumbled, stomping away from the group and going back to her beach chair.

The four walked further down the pool area, leaving Sharpay to sulk. "Don't mind her," Chad said, putting a hand on Gabriella's shoulder. "She's just jealous. And I heard her bragging to the whole class on the last day of school that she'd be getting to meet Hannah Montana."

"Presumptuous, isn't she?" Taylor remarked.

Troy smirked. "That's Sharpay."

"I do feel bad, though. She's right. I don't think I want to do this," Gabriella admitted, sitting down on the edge of a beach chair. She kept her eye on Sharpay, watching as Ryan went over to console his twin sister.

Taylor put her hands on her hips. "Girl, you have _got_ to get over this shy thing. Winning the contest proved you've 'got nerve.' You have to live up to that."

"If you say so," Gabriella replied, frowning at the letter in her hand. "But what if my mom says no?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Please, now you're fishing for excuses. You know your Mom is all for your singing career."

"Yeah, Gabby. You just have to decide if you are," Troy put in.

"I just don't know," Gabriella replied, rereading the letter. Her eyes down, she didn't notice Sharpay and Ryan get up and walk over to them. She didn't look up until Sharpay cleared her throat. "Oh, hi. Look, Sharpay, I'm sorry about the contest. I honestly…"

Sharpay waved a hand. "Forget about it. Ryan and I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Yeah, break a leg at the concert," Ryan added.

Trading a suspicious look with Taylor, Gabriella gave Sharpay an uneasy smile. "Thanks, I think."

"I'm sure you'll be great," Sharpay gushed, clapping her hands. "We can't wait to see it."

"Wait, you're still going to the Hannah Montana concert?" Troy asked.

Sharpay nodded. "Of course, silly. What kind of a gracious loser would I be if I didn't show up to see one of my _dearest_ friends perform in front of _thousands_ of people?"

"T-thousands…" Gabriella repeated, her voice faint.

Giving his sister a light slap on her shoulder, Ryan said, "Please, Sharpay, you're scaring her. It's probably more like _hundreds_. Unless the tour is being broadcast on television."

"T-television…" Gabriella stuttered, leaning on Troy for support. "Y-you know, suddenly I'm not feeling very well."

* * *

"I can't believe we're backstage at a Hannah Montana concert!" Taylor shouted, jumping up and down.

Gabriella would have jumped with her, but the butterflies in her stomach made her think that would be a bad idea. "I didn't realize you were such a huge fan."

"Did you not hear her screaming the lyrics in the limo here?" Chad joked. When Taylor, his girlfriend, sent him a glare, he obligingly kissed her on the cheek.

Laughing, Gabriella turned to her boyfriend. "So what about you, Troy?"

"I don't know, I'm not really much of a _pop_ fan…." He trailed off as Hannah Montana came into their view. She was too far away to approach, but they all got a clear look of her talking with someone. "Wow, she's…" Troy closed his open mouth at Gabriella's look. "…okay."

Jumping faster, Taylor yelled, "Oh my gosh, there she is! I have to meet her! Come on Chad!"

Gabriella watched in amusement as Taylor dragged Chad all the way across the large room. "I wish I was as excited as she is, Troy. But I'm just so nervous."

"Don't worry, babe, you'll be awesome," Troy assured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You were great at rehearsal."

Blushing, Gabriella glanced down at her outfit for the show. It was a black sequined revealing dress that reached her ankles. Her hair was straightened, and she was wearing much more make up than she usually wore. "Thanks, I'm just so nervous, it feels like there are eagles in my stomach."

"Eagles?" Troy laughed.

Gabriella frowned. "I was trying to think of the biggest bird I knew. Oh Troy, I wish you could come out there with me."

"Me too, but you won the contest," Troy joked. "Relax, and just have fun out there. Like Hannah Montana does. They'll love you."

Shaking her head, Gabriella replied, "It's different with her. Everyone knows her songs. _I_ know her songs. Nobody knows the song I'm going to sing."

"That's because you wrote it, which means it's perfect," Troy said, putting an arm around her and kissing her forehead.

Kissing him back, Gabriella broke away from him. "I'm going to go find a bathroom. Maybe if I splash some water on my face I'll feel better."

She weaved her way through the crowd, eventually ending up at the beginning of a long corridor. _How did I end up back here?_ She wondered, going down the hallway a bit. After passing a few doors, she grew positive that there must have been a bathroom backstage and she just missed it.

_I hope I don't get in trouble_, Gabriella worried, sure that she had been supposed to stay backstage. She paused when she heard voices coming from one of the doors further down the hall.

Continuing down the hall, she stopped when she found the source of the noise. A door was slightly open. She went to close it, then froze. _Oh my gosh. Hannah Montana's dressing room!_

"…can you believe how rude that waiter at that party was? You should have him fired."

"Lily! I'm not his boss!"

"Miley, I swear, sometimes you forget you're Hannah Montana. Celebrities are everybody's boss!"

Gabriella's draw dropped. _What is that about?_ Curiosity overwhelming her, she peaked into the room.

It was huge, with clothes everywhere. There was a TV, a coffee table, and several comfy-looking chairs. What drew Gabriella's eye was the vanity. Hannah Montana, or who she thought was Hannah Montana, was sitting in front of the mirror getting ready for the show. The other person she was speaking with was standing next to her, playing with a short purple wig.

However, Gabriella's attention was focused on another wig. A long blonde wig that was hanging off the end of the vanity.

_Hannah Montana's a brunette?_ Gabriella thought in surprise. _And why did that Lily girl call her Miley?_

Barely breathing, Gabriella stayed as quiet as she could and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Lily, I've been a singer for over a year now and I have yet to get a big head."

"Well then maybe it's time you did! Really, you have to quit this 'regular girl' act and start demanding some special treatment."

"Sometimes I feel like you're the celebrity. It's _my_ first tour, and _you're_ the one asking room service for a glass of water!"

"What? I was thirsty and lazy! That's never a good combination!"

"Well tone it down, alright? I'm stuck with you for another two months."

"Okay, fine. You know what I just realized? People are going to be calling you Hannah Montana and me Lola constantly for the rest of the summer. I'm going to miss my name."

"Tell me about it. Yesterday on the tour bus, I tortured Jackson just so Dad would use my full name when he yelled at me."

"Now that's desperation…Miley Stewart."

"Thanks, Lily Truscott."

"So, Miley Stewart, you think your dad is going to let you do another tour next year?"

"I don't think so. I had to convince him to let me do this one. He's already worried that I'll have to miss school because of some concerts we had to reschedule."

"And the problems with moonlighting as a teen singing sensation finally come to a head."

"I know, it's not fair! All the other teen superstars get to miss school for _their_ tours!"

The girls burst into laughter, but Gabriella was frozen in her place. She knew she shouldn't be listening, but she was afraid to move for fear of being discovered. Slowly, inch by inch, she backtracked away from the door.

She was almost in the clear when she stepped on the back of her dress. Not used to being in heels, she tumbled backwards and slammed into the back wall.

"What was that?" Hannah, or Miley, called out. Once she reached the doorway, she looked down at Gabriella and held out a hand. "Hey, are you okay?"

Taking Miley's hand, Gabriella managed to pull herself up. "Sorry, I'm not used to these heels. Thanks, Miley…" At the other girl's shocked look, she stuttered, "I-I mean Hannah! Can't wait for the concert!"

"Hold on," Miley ordered, grabbing Gabriella's shoulder before the girl could run off. "What'd you just call me?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Gabriella blurted, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't trying to spy or anything, I was looking for the bathroom and got lost! I heard every word, but I so swear I will never ever tell anybody…"

"It's okay, it's okay," Miley smiled. "It's partly my fault too. I left the door open, and I'm just realizing that I didn't put my wig on before I ran out here."

Gabriella let out a sigh of relief. "Good, the last thing I want to do is get on your bad side. I just can't believe that Hannah Montana isn't a real person."

"Well believe it, and keep it quiet, please?" Miley asked.

Nodding, Gabriella replied, "I promise. I won't even tell my best friend."

"Thanks," Miley said. She then tilted her head. "Hey, I know you. You're my opening act, right? I saw you in rehearsal – you're really talented."

Gabriella was sure her face was redder than it'd ever been before. "Oh, you don't have to say that…"

"But I do! You should think about a singing career," Miley suggested. "I think my agent would love to hear you."

Tingling with excitement, Gabriella confessed, "Actually, I don't know if I want to go into singing. I mean, I love it, and I co-starred in a musical, but truth be told my friend entered me in this competition."

"You have a good friend," Miley remarked. "But definitely give me a call if you change your mind."

Gabriella was grinning ear to ear. "Thanks! I will!"

"Okay then. If you can excuse me, I gotta go get dressed for tonight. Can't go on stage looking like this, can I?" Miley joked, gesturing to her exposed brunette hair. "You're going on soon aren't you? Good luck, you'll do great."

"Thanks again." Slightly embarrassed, Gabriella added, "Hey, um, where's the door to backstage?"

* * *

Minutes later, Gabriella was singing and dancing on stage in front of thousands of people, something she could hardly believe herself. "Baby come back to me, in my heart I still believe, we were meant to be, together so whatever it takes…"

It was different singing her lyrics aloud to an audience. Sure, she'd sang them for her friends, but just singing lyrics that she'd written down herself, and seeing people mouthing along to the song after the first chorus…it was exhilarating. She felt a confidence in herself she'd never felt before.

The performance went by in a blur. Several times she glanced backstage, where she could see her friends, and Miley and Lily (in full costume, of course) cheering her on.

"…Baby come back to me, I should've never set you free, love maybe, come back!" Panting as she finished her song, she waved to the audience. "Thank you, everyone!"

She was exhausted from the performance, but was thrilled enough that when she ran backstage she jumped into Troy's arms. "I did it, Troy! They liked me!"

"Liked you? They loved you!" Troy exclaimed, swinging her around and giving her a long kiss. Turning to Hannah, he jokingly remarked, "Hey, Hannah, follow that act!"

Hannah laughed, giving him a playful smack on the shoulder. "I'll try. But Gabriella, he was right, you rocked!"

"Definitely!" Lola agreed, strands of purple hair flying as she shook her head.

Taylor put an arm around Gabriella's shoulders, "Girl, did you see Sharpay in the front row? I bet she paid for good seats so she could get a clear view of you choking. Last time I checked, she was pouting like a pre-schooler."

"I couldn't see her; the lights were too bright," Gabriella admitted.

Chad laughed, glancing out at the audience again. "Oh, this is great! She's fuming! Wait 'till we tell her we got to see you perform, standing right next to Hannah Montana the whole time!"

They laughed and talked for the next few minutes. Then the first few notes of a song blasted from the speakers. Gabriella turned to Hannah and asked, "Hey Hannah, isn't that your cue?"

"Yup. Enjoy the show you guys!" Hannah called, bouncing on to the stage. The crowd going wild, she sang, "We haven't met, and that's okay, 'cause you will be asking for me one day, don't want to wait, in line, the moment is mine believe me…"


End file.
